


Headboard

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Sebastian having rough sex when suddenly Sebastian hits his head on the headboard of his bed. Hunter laughs so hard he can’t finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headboard

**Author's Note:**

> based on this imagine your otp post: imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/61895453211/imagine-your-otp-having-rough-sex-when-suddenly
> 
> previously posted on tumblr: coopbastian.tumblr.com/post/70224378439/based-on-this-imagine-your-otp

"Yes yes oh god  _yes_. Hunter, so good, it's so good. P-please, harder.  _Harder_ ,fuck." 

"I-I'm going as hard as I can, Bas," Hunter pants, shifting just a bit to try to go in deeper. "Ohh fuck." 

"Then go faster, shit," Sebastian moans, his legs wrapping around Hunter's hips to pull him closer, his hands gripping tightly onto the mattress.

They've been loud, moaning and screaming, the bed creaking and the headboard hitting against the wall. Sebastian knows he'll never hear the end of it from the neighboring dorms, but he couldn't care less if Hunter keeps pounding into his ass as if it's the last thing he'll ever do.

"Oh god. Hunter, yes yes oh fuck yes." 

"Yeah? You like that, baby? You like it rough, don't you? Ohhh fuck, you fucking naughty boy. Look at you, so fucking desperate for it. You like that my cock is just slamming into you. Right, baby? You just  _love_ it, don't you?" 

"God  _fuck_ , Hunter. Love it when you talk dirty. Faster, babe, fuuuck." 

"Yeah, babe, I'm gonna fuck you all night. Slam my huge cock hard and deep inside your tight ass, fuck. Oh fuck  _ohhhh shit yes_."  _  
_

"Yes! Yes, baby, oh god. Oh fuck yes, that's it, baby. Right there, oh god oh _god_." Seb is right at the edge. He moves his hands to grip onto Hunt's shoulders and he lets out a brief shout when the angle is just right. He's  _so close_. "Oh fuck oh fuck ohhhh--" 

And then it happens. He hits his head against the headboard.

" _Ouch!_ Shit fuck!"  _  
_

Hunter immediately stops his movements. "Oh shit, Bastian, you okay?"

Sebastian clutches the back of his head, pouting. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I just--" 

"Did that really just happen?" Hunter says, a smile forming at the corner of his lips. 

Sebastian, however, doesn't look in the least bit amused. "What, would you like me to reenact this scene for you?"

"No, it's just..." The smile grows on Hunter's face, and then he starts struggling to keep a chuckle in.

"Oh don't you  _dare_ , Clarington," Seb warns, glaring. 

"But you--" A chuckle escapes Hunter. "You kept saying harder, so I did, and--oh my god." Then he's gone. He starts  _laughing_.

"Are you kidding me, Hunter?" Sebastian's face becomes red from humiliation while Hunter keeps on laughing.

"That--I thought that only happened in movies, y'know?" Hunter says with giggles in between. "Jesus, Bastian, I-I can't." The giggles take over and he can't even speak anymore.

"Your dick is still in my ass, for fuck's sake," Sebastian tells him, attempting to push him off of him, but a tiny grin makes its way onto his lips. No, he is  _not_ going to give in. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just--oh my god, it's so funny. I can't--I can't finish, babe, I'm so sorry."

"At least fucking pull out, Hunt, jeez."

Still chuckling, Hunter tries his best to pull out of Seb slowly and then he lies next to him. His face is beat red from laughing so much, but luckily, his giggles finally begin to die down a little.

Sebastian only rolls his eyes at him. Of course the one time they can finally fuck, after two long weeks of studying for finals, the stupidest thing has happened.

"Hey, Bastian. I'm sorry." 

"Oh, are we done laughing now? I thought we were just getting started."

"Bas, seriously, I'm so sorry." Hunter snuggles closer and wraps an arm around Seb. "I wasn't laughing  _at_ you. I was laughing at the situation, alright? That's never happened and it was just funny."

Bas rolls his eyes again. "I'm so glad that my pain is your kind of humor."

"Hey, that's not what I meant. Are you okay? Does it really hurt?"

"...No, not really."

"Is there anything I can do to make this up?"

"...Perhaps."

"I'm sorry I've been a bad, bad boy, Sebastian. Maybe you should punish me."

A small smirk appears on Seb's face. "I don't think you're being sincere. Tell me how much you  _need_ this punishment, you bad,  _bad_ boy..."

Hunter smiles at him. He pulls Seb closer and kisses him hard, nipping his bottom lip. "I need you  _so_ much, Bastian. Please." 

"Well--since you asked nicely..."


End file.
